Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Woodland, David, L. RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? l Yes m No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes l No IACUC Approval Date: 11-03-2006 Animal Welfare Assurance Number A3075-01 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 7113-Abstract_Summary.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 9971-Abstract_Relevance.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 9195-Literature_cited.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 311-Resource_page.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 9078-MAJOR_EQUIPMENT.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Woodland, David, L. Project Summary: The lung is a major portal of entry for many devastating human pathogens including respiratory viruses, such as the SARS corona virus and avian influenza viruses. Therefore, it is critical to develop vaccines that specifically induce long-lasting protective immunity in the respiratory tract. However, a significant hurdle in the development of pulmonary vaccines is our poor understanding of cell-mediated immunity in the lung. To fill this gap in our knowledge, we have undertaken a detailed analysis of the recall response to respiratory virus infections in the mouse model. Our data demonstrate that distinct subpopulations of memory CD8+ T cells contribute to the early and late stages of the recall response in the lung. The early phase of the recall response is mediated by non-proliferating memory CD8+ T cells that are rapidly recruited to the lung airways by inflammatory signals during the first few days of infection. These cells play a